Dragon and the Moon
by MadHope
Summary: Luna and Draco have been hanging out lately...What's going on? What happened, and when? And what are Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny gonna do about it?I don't know which year.. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know, right? ANOTHER Draco/Luna thing? haha welllllllll I got the idea and liked it sooo I'm doing it :P Hope you liked it! SO, I don't really know what year it is... maybe seventh? I don't know, something :P Buttt yeah :) Luna and Draco are hanging out? WHAT? :O what's happening? Where did it start? And what are Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny going to do about it? Yep! ^^ Sooooo...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Her back was pressed against the cool glass, but she barely noticed. He was directly in front of her, staring into her eyes. His forehead against hers lightly, her clear, ice blue eyes peered back at him. One of his hands was on her hip, and the other lay on the glass beside her head. They stared at each other for a moment before they moved at the same time, tilting their heads and pressing their lips to each other's. They moved in sync and he tilted his head more to deepen the kiss. Her fingers played with his light blonde hair, shades lighter than hers, as he moved even closer to her. His kiss became slightly harsher, and she stepped up to match him. He was flush against her, her back now practically melded to the window. His hand that was on the window had its fingers digging into it, forcing itself from grabbing her somewhere he knew he shouldn't. She noticed this, and also noticed his vice-like grip on her hip that was for the very same reason. Just then they pulled back, both breathing heavily. He placed his forehead back against hers, where it had been before. His silver eyes met her blue ones, and they stared at each other as they caught their breath.<p>

"I…" he started quietly, gruffly, before taking a deep breath, "I l…-" Just then the compartment door opened and he whipped around. Standing in the opening, wide-eyed, was Harry Potter and his two partners in crime, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely. The three stared at the two teens they had stumbled upon; Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood.

"Uh…" Harry stuttered. Draco pushed completely away from Luna and began to leave when suddenly she grabbed his sleeve. He paused a moment and they all waited before he pulled his arm away and shoved past the trio, sending a, "Potter… Weaselby… " their way before disappearing. Harry and the other two turned back to Luna in shock, who was smiling back at them.

"Hello," she greeted in that usual airy voice of hers, "It's nice to see you again. Tell me, are we almost to our school?"

* * *

><p>"She still isn't telling us anything," Hermione complained, her eyebrows furrowing. She, Ron, and Harry all sat in the Gryffindor common room after the first day back. Right after the little run-in with Draco and Luna earlier, Luna had immediately started talking about other things, and carefully avoided the subject.<p>

"I know!" Ron agreed, "That was so weird! Why was she with Malfoy?"

"I don't know," Harry said, frowning, "He better not be giving her a hard time."

"Are you talking about Luna?" The three turned to see Ginny, who smiled and sat next to Harry, who greeted her.

"Yeah," Hermione told her, "We walked in on her and Malfoy in a compartment on the train earlier. She still won't talk about what happened or anything." Ginny looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, I heard some people saying they've seen them together sometimes. Never for long, though. I heard he'll say something to her in the hallway and she'll respond and then they'll just keep going like nothing happened." Harry frowned.

"That doesn't sound like Malfoy."Ginny shrugged.

"Well, if he gives her any problems, Luna can take care of herself," she reminded him, "And we can always kick his butt." The four friends laughed and continued their conversation, but there was still a small sense of unease among them in the back of their minds.

* * *

><p>First day back, it was no wonder. He was having another one of his episodes again. The people in Draco Malfoy's dorm had experienced them last year, when he would suddenly get nightmares and start yelling and screaming and crying in his sleep. They'd tried to wake him up once, and one almost got cursed to hell for it. Since late in the year last year, they'd learned what to do, though.<p>

"Blaise," Theodore whined, rubbing his head. He and the other boys sat up in their beds as Draco, lost in his nightmare, tossed and turned and screamed things like, "Please don't kill me!" and "I'm sorry, d-don't torture them! No!"

"I'm on it," Blaise called back as he sent a message with his wand. A few minutes later, maybe thirty, Luna Lovegood entered the room, let in by one of the Slytherin boys. All of the boys nodded to her and she nodded back respectfully before confidently and quietly walking over to Draco's bed. His sheets were all twisted, his body covered in sweat as his fine eyebrows drew together. His lips were parted in a murmur, and he was just about to shout when Luna placed a hand on his chest. Immediately Draco's eyes shot open and he gasped. He snapped up and Luna immediately wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him from accidentally trying to harm anyone.

Once Draco realized where he was, he took in a shaky breath and let out a small sob, burying his face in Luna's curly, slightly messy blonde hair. Luna held onto him, stroking his hair as she let him cry into her shoulder. Blaise nodded to her.

"Thanks, Luna," he said quietly. Luna smiled a little and nodded back. The other boys began to get settled back in their beds again as she continued to comfort Draco, like she'd done some times before that. Draco breathed into her shoulder, one hand holding himself up by her hip and the other on the side of her neck. After a while the others had fallen back asleep, and Draco had calmed down a little. He sniffed a bit and pulled away, his face red. Luna smiled at him. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Stay here with me," he breathed, his breath against her lips. She smiled.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I can't." It was always the same suggestion, and always the same answer. There was no telling exactly how much trouble they would be in if someone caught Luna spending the night in Draco's bed with him, even if nothing actually happened. Draco opened his mouth, but hesitated, and Luna knew that he was trying to say what he had been about to say earlier on the train. The corner of her lips lifted.

"Say it only when you don't have to hesitate, Draco. It's alright." It was silent, and Draco nodded. They stared into each other's eyes for a second before Luna lightly pressed her lips to his, pulling away before he could really kiss back. She stood and ruffled his hair, giggling as he glared at her, and waved.

"Goodnight, Draco. Don't let the Giggly-fimps bite!" Draco shook his head, smiling a bit, as she skipped away out of the dorm and he sank back into his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOOOOOO? :) Hope ya liked it! Ummm... yeah! Leave reviews and stuff, feel free to give suggestions and things :) I'm tired... uhhh... yeah! Hope ya liked it, review and stuff,,, byeee!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! bAck :) sooo this is another chapter... It's longer than the first one... I didn't realize it until I finished writing it o.O but ahh well... Oh btw my birthday is coming up (March 12 ^^) and I have no idea what to do o.o soooooo any suggestions? ;) Alrighty, enough about me! Onto the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Ginny walked through the halls slowly, small smile on her face. She always enjoyed being at Hogwarts; to her, and mostly everyone else, it was like a second home. Turning a corner, Ginny halted to see who was at the other end of the corridor. Luna, relaxed against the wall, smiled up lightly at Draco Malfoy. Ginny's eyes widened and she back-tracked a bit, peeking around the corner so she wouldn't be seen.<p>

It didn't seem that either of them noticed her, though. Draco and Luna spoke lowly, so low that Ginny couldn't hear anything. Luna said something, tilting her head, and the corner of Draco's lips twitched up into a small, quick genuine smile. Just then he leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Luna's eyes widened slightly before she smiled and nodded. They looked each other in the eye one last time before Draco turned and left, disappearing (thankfully) the opposite way that Ginny was hiding. Ginny pushed away from the wall and entered the corridor. Luna turned and smiled as she walked towards her.

"Hello, Ginebra," Luna greeted lightly. Ginny grimaced slightly at the use of her full name, before it disappeared into a smile.

"Hey Luna, what're you up to?" she asked slyly. Luna's smile widened a little.

"Oh, I was just about to go investigate some Nargles. I do believe they're stealing my things again. Would you like to come with me?" Ginny gave a small smile.

"Uh, no thanks Luna, I've got to get to class. Maybe next time."

"Very well," Luna answered lightly, and began skipping the way Ginny had come. The remaining witch shook her head. They were hiding something, but what? Another, more important question came to mind as she headed to her next class; when the hell did this all _start_?

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Harry was walking with Ginny, Hermione, and Ron to the Great Hall when suddenly they spotted Luna talking to a guy they hadn't seen before.<p>

"Who's that?" Ginny frowned. The others shrugged and turned as the two began talking.

"C'mon… It's not like you're gonna be busy, anyway…" Luna tilted her head, her lips slightly less upward than usual.

"I'm sorry, but I believe I already told you that I can't go. Excuse me…" Luna tried to move past him but the guy grabbed her arm.

"Hey! You don't say no to me, you freak!" Harry and Ginny both reached for their wands and Ron stepped forward, but before any of them could do anything, someone snatched the guys arm away. The only ones left in the hallway all stared at Draco Malfoy, who had a fierce grip on the guys arm and an even fiercer glare set on him. Luna blinked a bit in surprise, and the guy stuttered.

"Don't you dare touch her, you pig," Malfoy hissed.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" the guy retorted, though his voice was slightly shaky. Draco's eyes narrowed and he started to raise his free arm when suddenly Luna grabbed it.

"I don't think it would be very wise to fight right now," she warned in her airy voice. Draco glanced at her before hissing under his breath and shoving the guy away, causing him to land on his butt.

"Get out of here," he growled, and the guy scrambled up and ran off. Draco turned to Luna, neither of them noticing their audience.

"You should have let me handle it," Draco murmured. Luna smiled up at him.

"Violence rarely solves anything. Especially in something so trivial." Draco shook his head.

"It wasn't trivial. He could have-"

"I can take care of myself, Draco," she reminded him. Draco sighed and stepped closer to her, whispering something into her ear. Luna grinned and pecked him on the cheek before skipping off.

"Er…" Ron started. Draco whipped around to see the group still standing there awkwardly. His eyes widened before he glanced off in the direction of Luna and started walking away.

"Now what the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron muttered. Harry watched Malfoy and then looked back at the group.

"Uh, you guys go on ahead."

"Harry…" Hermione warned, and Ginny shared a meaningful look before she sighed and nodded, the three heading off toward the great hall. Harry watched them go before walking off after the blonde Slytherin.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Draco, already halfway down the hall, stopped and turned, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What is it, Potter?" Surprisingly, instead of the usual harsh tone, it sounded more like boredom. Harry caught up with him and stared evenly.

"What's with you hanging out with Luna?" Draco scoffed, turning away, but not before Harry saw a bit of pink tinge his cheeks.

"What's it to you, Potter?" Harry glared at him slightly.

"Luna's one of my good friends, and I don't want her getting hurt, so if you're just pulling a prank or something-"

"Why would you automatically assume that, Potter?" Draco snapped, glaring, "Do you think no one would hang out with her otherwise?" Harry was stunned slightly at the anger in Draco's voice.

"W-What? No! Of course not. It's because you're Malfoy, and you always have some other motive." Draco shoved his hands in his pockets, calming down a little.

"My motives aren't any of your business, Potter," he replied, "But don't worry you're pretty little scar about it, I'm not going to hurt her or anything." Harry examined him.

"Why are you hanging out with her, then? You used to make fun of her all the time. What's with the sudden change, Malfoy?" Draco glanced at him, something weird in his eyes, before pivoting and continuing down the hall, not saying another word more. Harry blinked for a second before shaking his head and turning to make his way back to the main hall, left to wonder what the hell was going on.

* * *

><p>That night, Ginny was walking around the school after-hours, deep in thought. She did this a lot, and was used to hiding from Filch and his cat. It was almost like a game now-one that she would always win. At the moment she was just passing the library when she suddenly heard humming. Ginny halted and frowned; usually she never met anyone but ghosts out at night, and none of them hummed. Slowly she pushed the door open to see two familiar people on one of the couches. Luna sat with a smile on her face, the source of the humming, while she played her fingers through the light blonde hair of the boy in her lap. Draco's eyes were closed, his breath steady. Luna lifted her head up slightly and smiled at the red-head.<p>

"Luna?" Luna shushed her, pressing a finger to her lips and motioning to Draco. Ginny stepped further into the room, observing the scene.

"Luna, what are you doing in here?" she whispered. Luna continued to smile.

"Draco couldn't sleep, and I was still looking for my things when we decided to come here. It's quite peaceful, isn't it?" Ginny shook her head, crossing her arms.

"What in the world's going on, Luna? When did this all start?"

Luna smiled a bit, looking down at Draco. Just then he shifted and mumbled, "Luna…" Ginny's eyebrows shot up. Luna stroked his hair before turning back to Ginny with the same smile.

"I would tell you the story, but I'm afraid we might wake Draco. I can tell you in the morning, if you'd like." Ginny nodded, but shifted uncomfortably at the thought of leaving her friend alone with Draco.

"If you're worried about him hurting me, you don't have to," Luna assured her in that dreamy voice of hers, "He wouldn't do anything. If you don't trust him, though, you can always trust me." Ginny was silent, and nodded a little.

"Well, I'm going to go back to the dorm," she told her, "You get some sleep too, 'kay?" Luna smiled a little and inclined her head.

"Alright, well… Night…" Ginny turned and left, sparing one last glance at the weird couple before walking off. Left alone with the sleeping boy, Luna smiled a little, continuing to run her fingers through his soft platinum-colored hair as he breathed evenly. After a while Draco began to stir and blinked heavily, his silver eyes meeting her blue ones. She smiled, and he gave a small, tiny smile back.

"Hello," she greeted. Draco chuckled a bit, rubbing his eyes.

"'ello. Have you been up this entire time?" he asked as he sat up, turning to sit next to her.

"Yes. It's been quite peaceful." Draco shook his head.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to fall asleep…" Luna smiled.

"It's alright. You were very tired. The body does need rest, you know. Otherwise the Nargles with come after you, sensing your weakness." Draco smiled a bit.

"I know, Luna." Luna's smile widened, and he gave her a weird look.

"What?" Luna shrugged, still grinning.

"I like you saying my name. My real name. Not a lot of people do." Draco's eyes softened.

"I know… Luna, I'm sorry-" Luna picked up his hand and shook her head, still smiling.

"It's alright, Draco," she told him, playing with his fingers, "What's passed is in the past. Now I'm just glad to hear you say my name." Draco smiled a little. They met gazes and he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Luna's eyes fluttered closed, and she tilted her head so he could deepen the kiss. Draco shifted closer to her, one hand holding himself up by her hip and the other holding the side of her face.

One of her hands went directly to his hair while the other held onto his back, under his arm. Draco slid his arm that wasn't holding him up around her waist, pulling her closer so that their chests were touching. A noise issued from Luna's mouth when he nibbled on her bottom lip that he fell in love with, and his kiss quickened. Luna kissed him back evenly, running her tongue occasionally and teasingly along his bottom lip.

After a while they pulled away for breath, and Draco leaned to kiss her neck. Luna smiled and sighed contentedly. Somehow Luna had ended up with her back on the arm of the couch, Draco holding himself up over her. He pulled back to look had her sheepishly.

"Er, sorry… I didn't mean to…" Luna smiled and ran a hand through his hair, making him close his eyes briefly.

"It's alright, Draco. Someday." Draco opened his eyes and nodded, pressing his lips to hers in a brief kiss.

"Oh," Luna exclaimed, just remembering, and Draco looked at her expectantly, "Ginny walked by earlier while you were sleeping. She likes taking walks at night. She's very careful of the Nargles, though. She wanted to know how this-" with this she motioned between her and Draco, "started, and when. But I thought you might wake up, so I told her I would tell her in the morning." Draco's jaw dropped.

"Luna! We promised… I don't want that Potter acting all high-and-mighty again. He almost cursed me earlier just for talking to you. And there's no telling what that Weasley will do. And the Mud-" Draco halted mid-sentence at the warning look Luna gave him.

"Sorry… But seriously Luna, do we have to tell them?" Draco whined. Luna smiled.

"We'd have to tell them sooner or later, Draco. Remember, you promised? I know all of your friends, so…" Draco scoffed.

"Yeah, well my friends didn't hate you as much as your friends hate me." Luna tilted her head.

"They don't hate you, Draco. They just think you're evil. But they'll learn you're just misguided. Even Harry will learn to like you eventually, despite what you might think." Draco sighed, looking away to glare at nothing. After a moment he glanced at her and let out another sigh.

"Alright, fine. But if they try to curse me, don't blame me if I hurt them back." Luna smiled twirling her fingers in his hair.

"That won't happen, Draco. But alright, I won't." Draco nodded a little, staring into her beautiful, dreamy blue eyes before kissing her one more time. Luna returned it for a moment before pulling away, her eyes opening as she smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning, right?" Draco asked quietly. Luna nodded and they stood, walking hand in hand to the door. He pulled her into his arms for a hug before they said goodbye and headed in opposite directions.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya liked it :) This story is different than things I've written before, but I got the idea and decided to try it out, kind of like an experiment :) soooooooooooooo alrighty then! I'm tired Love yas, see ya later!<strong>


End file.
